Stockholm Syndrome
by Zophia Evans
Summary: Hisagi est retenu prisonnier par Stark dans le Hueco Mundo. Songfic. Stockolm Syndrome est une chanson de Muse et Bleach à Tite Kubo


_**Stockholm Syndrom**_

Tout était noir. Il venait de se réveillé dans cet endroit. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé ici. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était le combat. Cette bataille contre les Arrancars de ce pourri d'Aizen. Il se battait au côté de Matsumoto, qui venait de se faire blesser par l'une des fraccions d'Hallibel, il la protégeait des attaques répétitives de ses fraccions. Puis il s'était prit une attaque et tout était devenu noir.

La bataille devait être fini maintenant. Il espérait que Matsumoto allait bien, qu'elle avait été soigné rapidement. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il n'était certainement pas à la Soul Socity, il y avait là-bas une ambiance particulière qui flottait dans l'air qu'actuellement il ne retrouvait pas dans son environnement immédiat. Il fit une rapide vérification de l'état de ses blessures et s'étonna de n'en trouver aucune.

Malheureusement, son Zanpakuto n'était plus avec lui. On lui avait retirer son arme ! il devait donc être prisonnier d'Aizen dans le Hueco Mundo. C'était de mauvaise nouvelle, de très mauvaise nouvelle même ! Il se redressa sur l'espèce de lit sur lequel il était allongé et essaya de distinguer quelque chose dans le noir qui l'entourait. Un bruissement se fit entendre près de lui et il se rendit compte, quand le draps sur lui bougea légèrement, qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit. Cette nouvelle donnée l'affola une peu mais trop faible de ses blessures antérieurs, Morphée le rappela à ses côtés et se fut comme une masse qu'il se rendormit afin de reprendre des forces.

Il se fit réveiller le lendemain par un rayon de lumière qui le gênait et agressait allègrement son oeil.

"Enfin réveiller", s'exprima une voix profonde. Il chercha des yeux la personne qui lui avait parlé et tomba sur des prunelles chocolat sombre. Ces yeux captèrent son attention et il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait pendant quelques minutes avant de se reprendre et de répondre.

"Qui êtes-vous ?

- Stark, Primera Espada" répondit le dénommer Stark. Le silence retombât entre eux et la tension monta lentement entre les deux ennemis. Aucuns d'eux ne reprit la parole, tandis que Stark retombait dans ce qu'il semblait être une sieste, lui se demanda comment s'en sortir.

_**I won't stand in your way**_

_Je ne resterai pas dans ton chemin_

_**Let your hatred grow**_

_Laisse ta haine grandir_

_**And she'll scream and she'll shout and she'll pray**_

_Et elle hurlera et elle criera et elle priera_

_**And she had a name, yeah she had a name**_

_Et elle avait un nom, ouais elle avait un nom_

Les jours passaient et il restait enfermer dans cette pièce avec cet espada. Et il le haïssait tellement mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cet homme était tellement calme. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup dans leur personnalité et leurs journées étaient plutôt paisible dans ce, qu'intérieurement, il appelait maintenant Leurs chambre. Oui, leur chambre, d'autre terme n'était point acceptable, ils vivaient ensemble, dormaient même ensemble.

Malgré des journées remplis de paix et de silence, la nuit ne lui ressemblait en rien. La nuit était pleine de rage, de désespoir de cris et de hurlements. La nuit, la bête qui reposait tout le jour se réveillait... Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait avant mon arrivée, qui prenait toute la rage de son loup, qui était le réceptacle de sa bestialité. Mais maintenant, il était clair que je l'avait remplacé.

Cela commençait toujours de la même manière. Nous nous allongions dans le lit pour la nuit et une heure plus tard ses mains se baladaient allègrement sur mon corps. Je n'osais bouger, ne sachant point la réaction qui en résulterait mais je devinais facilement qu'il en serait certainement pire. Il prenait toujours son temps dans cette découverte, comme un loup qui chasse sa proie, afin d'endormir sa peur. Mais elle me faisait toujours l'inverse, me laissant plus réveiller que jamais, en proie à la terreur, ne sachant qu'attendre pour la suite.

Elle était toujours différente. Il ne répétait jamais le même scénario, pendant une demi-heure, ses mains découvrirent mon corps, enlevant au fur et à mesure mes vêtements, me laissant nu à ses yeux affamés et à ses mains pécheresses.

_**And I won't hold you back**_

_Et je ne te retiendrai pas_

_**Let your anger rise**_

_Laisse monter ta colère_

_**And we'll fly, and we'll fall and we'll burn**_

_Et nous volerons, et nous tomberons et nous brûlerons_

_**No one will recall, no one will recall**_

_Personne ne se souviendra, personne ne se souviendra_

Puis pendant quelques minutes qui me semblait toujours une éternité, ses mains quittaient mon corps et j'entendis des mouvements de tissus diffus. Je savais alors qu'il ôtait lui-même ses vêtements, la suite n'allait pas tardé. Et je me retrouvais au fil des jours passant à les attendre. A l'attendre, cette nuit, la nuit. Mon geôlier, mon tortionnaire, mon bourreau.

Ces nuits, il s'appliquait à jouer de mon corps selon ses envies. Tantôt douce, tantôt brutal. Et je ne savais qu'en penser. Mon esprit était torturé comme mon corps se complaisait dans ses administrations. Mon esprit hurlait d'arrêter pendant que mon corps en redemandais. Toujours plus affamé de lui, se délectant toujours et encore plus de ses douces et rugueuses tortures luxurieuses.

Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Et pendant que mon esprit et mon coeur se battaient, mon corps prenait un vif plaisir à se libérer de toute pudeur. Il jouait de mon corps et de mon coeur comme s'il en avait toujours connus les partitions.

Puis un soir, une nuit, mon esprit résista une dernière fois tandis que mon corps, mon coeur et ma voix hurlait à l'unissons "Tien".

_**This is the last time I'll abandon you**_

_C'est la dernière fois que je t'abandonnerai_

_**And this is the last time I'll forget you**_

_Et c'est la dernière fois que je t'oublierai_

_**I wish I could**_

_Si seulement je pouvais_

Les journées nous nous complaisions dans la présence de l'autre et tout était parfait. Mais les nuits, les nuits sous les yeux de la Lune et des Etoiles, nous n'avions jamais assez de la présence de l'autre. Il en fallait plus, toujours plus. Et nous faisions couler la sueur, et nous faisions couler mon sang et nous faisions couler notre sperme. Parfois, les larmes se joignaient allègrement à cette symphonie de fluide.

Et mon amour se joignit au cortège de nos corps, puis l'espérance de toujours l'avoir à mes cotés, et enfin les petites morts faisaient légion. Le monde se ferma autour de moi et se réduisit à lui. Il devint mon monde, ma vie, mon amour, mon espérance. J'étais à lui complètement, corps, coeur, esprit et âme.

Jamais il ne prononça un mot depuis ce jour où je me réveillâmes dans notre chambre. Mais ses actions parlaient pour lui. Elles me parlaient. Me disait tout ce que je voulais entendre. Et j'étais à lui, vivait pour lui. Peut m'importait plus que lui. Lors de ses absences je n'attendais que pour lui. Je brûlais d'espoir, l'espoir de son retour à mes cotés. L'espoir de nos nuits.

_**Look to the stars**_

_Regarde les étoiles_

_**Let hope burn in your eyes**_

_Laisse brûler l'espoir dans tes yeux_

_**And we'll love and we'll hope and we'll die**_

_Et nous aimerons et nous espérerons et nous mourrons_

_**All to no avail all to no avail**_

_Tout ça en vain, tout ça en vain_

Puis il parti, et j'attendis. J'attendis plusieurs journées, j'attendis plusieurs nuits. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et mon coeur bondit. Il revint pour moi. Il revint à nous.

"Hisagi Fukutaicho ?"

Mais ce ne fut pas lui. Ce ne fut jamais lui. Ce ne fut plus jamais lui.

Lui. Mon Dominant. Mon Maître. Mon Unique Amour.

_**This is the last time I'll abandon you**_

_C'est la dernière fois que je t'abandonnerai_

_**And this is the last time I'll forget you**_

_Et c'est la dernière fois que je t'oublierai_

_**I wish I could**_

_Si seulement je pouvais_

Ce ne fut plus jamais nos journées.

Ce ne fut plus jamais nos Nuits.

Ce ne fut plus jamais Lui.

Ce ne fut plus jamais Nous.

_**This is the last time I'll abandon you**_

_C'est la dernière fois que je t'abandonnerai_

_**And this is the last time I'll forget you**_

_Et c'est la dernière fois que je t'oublierai_

_**I wish I could**_

_Si seulement je pouvais_

Ce ne fut plus jamais mon Monde.

_**I wish I could**_

_Si seulement je pouvais_

Ce fut à jamais Fini.

Je fut "sauvé".

Mais ce jour-là, je fut mort.


End file.
